


The Dead Can Tell No Secrets

by ashangel101010



Series: They Will Never Be Happy Together [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: But ends up with Helia, But she loved Anagan, F/M, Flora is a terrible person in this, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to "I Won't Wait Here Forever" story. Flora has an affair with Anagan and deals with an unexpected consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Can Tell No Secrets

The Dead Can Tell No Secrets

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Secret by The Pierces

*

            _“Got a secret? Can you keep it?”_ It started when Anagan blatantly told me that I was his favorite Nature Fairy. I should have been disgusted; instead, I just smiled right back trying to hold back a blush. And it all escalated from there.

 _“Swear this one you’ll save”_ I came across the speedy Wizard on my nightly strolls through Gardenia Park. At first, I transformed into my Believix form to fight Anagan. Anagan would just simply continue his stroll and made a comment to me about being too high strung.

 _“Better lock it in your pocket”_ I didn’t transform ever again during my time with Anagan in Gardenia Park. I didn’t even fight him after that. Looking back at it now, I should have never gone back.

 _“Taking this one to the grave”_ Anagan is the enemy! He and the other Wizards have caused untold suffering to the Earth Fairies and the humans. But I went back; I went back because I wanted an escape.

 _“If I show then I know you”_ Why would I want to escape when I have a wonderful boyfriend and incredibly loyal friends? To be honest, my time at Alfea was supposed to be about self-discovery and independence that is why my parents let me go. The only self-discovery I had was how to lift up my dismal self-esteem, and my “independence” never really happened because I had to be with the girls or Helia.

 _“Won’t tell what I say”_ I also was supposed to have a chance to try different things like learning how to make a love potion or trying to ride a dragon. I didn’t get to do those things because there was always some bad guy with some ridiculous notion to take over universe or Bloom needs help on clearing up her incredibly hazy past. The Specialists didn’t help because one of them caused some unnecessary drama with one of my friends or needed rescuing.

 _“Cause two can keep a secret”_ Now, there was the pet shop, the band, and helping Roxy unravel her heritage that is keeping me from being on my own. Do I like being by myself? No, but it has been years since I didn’t have to fight with the girls or help Bloom save the world.

 _“If one of them is dead”_ Anagan seemed to me like the unlikely breather I needed from everyone. He may be a Wizard of the Black Circle, but he is a pleasant conservationist. He also has been to places that I have never heard of or never will go as long as villains like the Wizards of the Black Circle keep springing up.

 _“Why do you smile”_ We would talk with one another, completely disregarding our worlds and our missions for the night. I like the peace, I like the safety, and I like Anagan during our times together. But Helia was always at the back of my mind.

 _“Like you’ve been told a secret”_ Helia trusts me enough to never fall for the charms of guys that flirt with me, and that is why Helia isn’t jealous like all the other Specialists. Also, I love Helia enough to not even acknowledge the guys that flirt with me. Couples have their secrets, and Anagan is my secret.

 _“Now you’re telling lies”_ Anagan and I would talk about our lives, but excluding our friends, our tasks, and (in his case) our lovers. He would tell me about civilizations that used to be so great until the people stood up and demand independence in times of crises. He would also tell me stories about cruel Gods, passive Goddesses, and cursed nymphs.

 _“Cause you have sworn to keep it”_ I would talk about my family. I would tell him how fiercely overprotective and discouraging my mom is because a brutal vampire attack left her with a constant fear of other Realms. I would tell him how my dad can suffer miserably from sadness and how ill-suited he is for mom, but he is suited to be a good dad.

 _“But no one keeps a secret”_ I also told him about Miele, nicknamed Rose amongst friends and family, who is nothing like me and loves to have an adventure. Anagan would never talk about his family, but he did allude to his parents like his mom gardening or his dad flirting with other women. To Anagan, the rest of the Wizards of the Black Circle are his real family and his dearest friends.

 _“No one keeps a secret”_ My friends are somewhat like sisters to me, but the kind of sisters that don’t set many great examples for one another. My friends can be unnecessarily complicated because of their boyfriends or drama at home that they could easily settle if they spent a little time thinking about the problem. I love my friends, but I can feel smothered by them.

 _“Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell?”_ Anagan told me myths about the Earth. He told me how the seasons came to be due to a grieving Demeter, a stolen Persephone, and a greedy Hades. He even shared a short tale about two sisters that had an adventure with a dwarf’s beard.

 _“They burn in our brains”_ It was only fair that I share my Realm’s myths to him. My Realm started off as just a planet brimming with flowers and trees. The flowers and trees were constantly in good health, so they never wilted or died. Until the sun found a moon, the moon brought darkness and stole the life away from the plants.

 _“Cause everybody tells”_ Some of the flowers were able to adapt to survive, but watched most of their friends and family perish. The flowers wept for their friends, shedding petals with bits of life still in them. The petals formed clumps and the people of Linphea came into existence.

 _“Everybody tells”_ The reason why most of us Linpheans know we came from flowers is because of our genetic cousin. Our genetic cousin is known as the Simulacrums. The Simulacrums are people that are visibly made of flower petals.

 _“Got a secret? Can you keep it?”_ The Simulacrums cannot communicate because they lack organs and vocal cords necessary for speech. The Simulacrums their genes are very similar to us Linpheans, but unlike us, they do not live very fulfilling lives. The Simulacrums are just beings of living petals that exist to exist.

 _“Swear this one you’ll save”_ He asked me if the Simulacrums can die, and I answered by saying that they can scatter by a gentle breeze. I don’t really know if they can die but I think they are alive. My mom disagreed, while my dad played with Miele.

 _“Better lock it in your pocket”_ One time he plucked a rose petal from my hair and teasingly asked if I was Simulacrum. I said nothing, but he then whispered into my ear that I was beautiful. He was much closer than necessary, too close for a girl with a boyfriend.

 _“Taking this one to the grave”_ I made a grave mistake in a middle of the fight between my friends and his to not attack him. Helia saw and was going over to me when Anagan attacked him. Anagan broke Helia’s nose, and then Anagan disappeared.

 _“If I show you then I know you”_ I rushed over to Helia, he was clutching his nose in pain with tears in his eyes. Helia asked, almost hissed, why I didn’t attack Anagan when I had the chance. I don’t really remember what excuse I gave but I know it was weak, he knew it was weak.

 _“Won’t tell what I said”_ We had our first fight. We have been together for nearly three years and we had never had a fight. Fighting was mostly reserved for Musa and Riven, Stella and Brandon, and Bloom and Sky. I thought it was then end of our relationship and I did something incredibly rash.

 _“Cause two can keep a secret”_ Anagan was at his usual spot by the pond in Gardenia Park. I was furious at him and with myself for being so careless. I wasn’t thinking, my emotions were in control, and I brusquely grabbed Anagan’s face and kissed him.

 _“If one of them is dead”_ His goatee scratched me like a bush of prickly thorns, but I continued to kiss him. It was only after I could feel my brain needing oxygen that I realized that I just kissed Anagan, and he kissed me back. I left wordlessly, and he didn’t follow me.

 _“Look into my eyes”_ I think the kiss encouraged Anagan to prove that Helia is no good for me when I’m the one who is no good for Helia. What kind of girlfriend kisses a man that has tried to kill my boyfriend and friends on multiple occasions? I became my father in a sense that I feel like the person I am with is better off without me.

 _“Now you’re getting sleepy”_ Anagan got purposely close to me and in Helia’s range of sight. I never attacked Anagan, while Helia saw all of this and questioned me. We had more quiet arguments and sober fights, while I drifted into my escape, into Anagan’s kisses.

 _“Are you hypnotized”_ Eventually, the girls and I got the people of Earth to believe in Fairies again. We grew stronger, while the Wizards of the Black Circle grew weaker. By himself, Anagan looked incredibly weary.

 _“By secrets that you’re keeping?”_ My relationship with Helia got worse as my relationship with Anagan got better. I kissed Anagan more than I ever did with Helia. Let me make it clear that my heart was never torn between the two, my heart has and always will belong to Helia.

 _“I know what you’re keeping”_ It is just during that low-point in my life that I thought I was better off with Anagan, a bad person belongs with another bad person. It was six months in that I did something incredibly drastic. I don’t know if I will ever regret that night.

 _“I know what you’re keeping”_ I wore my old outfit to meet Anagan. I wore it because I met Helia in it. I was kind of hoping that my outfit would somehow remind me that I am destroying Helia’s trust, it didn’t work that way.

 _“Got a secret? Can you keep it?”_ Helia and I had another fight, but this time in front of the girls and the Specialists. They looked on with horror like Stella did when she saw Mitzi kissing Brandon. I stormed away from him, away from my friends, away from my mind, and strolled right into Anagan’s arms.

 _“Swear this one you’ll save”_ Anagan asked me why I wore that outfit, and I mumbled my answer because I didn’t want to think about Helia. I didn’t think at all that night. We talked about our usual things like unknown places and strangers.

 _“Better lock it in your pocket”_ He brought up Arilda, a woman that he was engaged to. I don’t know why he brought her up but I think it was because he wanted to share a secret that he probably never told his brothers. I talked about everything I knew about Helia from his gestures to his planned-out future until I ran out of things to say about Helia.

 _“Taking this one to the grave”_ Anagan kissed me after I ran out of words, and I remember not talking but demanding from that moment on. Even though I wasn’t thinking, I knew what was going to happen next. I always thought Helia will be my first and last.

 _“If I show you then I know you”_ Anagan had a condom, I knew condoms were the Earth way to prevent pregnancy. On Linphea, the women and men would just chew on special herbs to prevent conception for the night. It was my first time and it wasn’t in a bed.

 _“Won’t tell what I said”_ I heard a tearing sound in amidst our coming together, it wasn’t from me because I would have cried out in pain. The tearing sound came from the condom, but Anagan and I didn’t really care at that point. Looking back now, I don’t think Anagan even realized what happened because he was so engrossed with me.

 _“Cause two can keep a secret”_ I fell asleep after it was over because it was my first time. I felt very loved and safe until the morning light woke me up. I got dressed and left because I didn’t want the girls questioning me, and yet again Anagan didn’t chase me down.

 _“If one of them is dead”_ I didn’t return to Gardenia Park for three days. I don’t know if Anagan was waiting me for those three days. I didn’t even see him or his brothers during that time.

 _“You swore you’d never tell”_ This is the part where I’m supposed to describe how my head cleared up and I confessed to Helia what I did. Then, we would break-up because of the secrets I kept him. Eventually, I would be together with Anagan and we would live happily ever after.

 _“You swore you’d never tell”_ Nature has the tendency to straighten out the mess we made, or in this case, Helia straightened me out. Helia was the last person I wanted or expected to see. I was walking back to the flat I shared with the girls when Helia was outside the flat.

 _“You swore you’d never tell”_ I asked him what he was doing here, and he countered by asking why I wasn’t asleep. I lied by telling him that I woke up early and went on a stroll to clear my head, and like a good boyfriend Helia believed me. He told me that he was here to take me to Linphea.

 _“You swore you’d never tell”_ I was worried that something happened to my family, but he assured me that going to Linphea had nothing to do with them. Going home had to do with us. I packed a bag and left a note for the girls telling them I would be back in a few days.

 _“Got a secret? Can you keep it?”_ Helia rented a cottage for two days. He wanted us to be alone together without any influence from the girls or the Specialists. He wanted our relationship to get over this minor bump, so we could be happy together again.

 _“Swear this one you’ll save”_ I cried immediately when he finished, and he held me and whispered that everything will be okay. I wanted to confess everything, but he told me that it was just us for these two days. We did not need to concern ourselves with the world when we are together.

 _“Better lock it in your pocket”_ Helia came back for me after all the fighting and arguing. Anagan never chased me down. It was then that I forgot about Anagan, about the affair, and about everyone for those two days.

 _“Taking this one to the grave”_ We skipped rocks into rivers like little kids. We went collecting for flowers; I was going to give the flowers to Professor Palladium for his flower collection, and Helia gave me his to add to the collection. We took our meals outside and listen to the flowers sing.

 _“If I show you then I know you”_ Helia kissed me at the end of the night and was about to leave for his separate room, but I grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed me back, and I felt like I was reborn and forgiven. We slept together that night and the next.

 _“Won’t tell what I said”_ On our last day before returning to Earth, we went to explore a cave. The cave is known as the Cave of Lies. Lies are not what I told to Helia, but Lies are actually a species of flower that grows inside the cave hence the name.

 _“Cause two can keep a secret”_ We explored the cave together with nothing but the light of our phones to keep us from being blind. Helia was looking up at the cave, admiring the geometric patterns that years of erosion and roots have caused when I found a batch of white Lies. White Lies are the most poisonous flowers on Linphea.

 _“If one of them is dead”_ When White Lies are grounded, they make a fine powder that has the texture of white sugar and taste almost like almond. If ingested, the White Lies immediately enter the blood stream and cause the body to become incredibly drowsy. The victim will then fall into a deep sleep for all eternity.

 _“Got a secret? Can you keep it?”_ I thought about Anagan. I thought about the one loose end that could unravel everything with Helia. I know Anagan will never accept me leaving him for Helia.

 _“Swear this one you’ll save”_ Anagan hates Helia. Anagan has tried to kill my boyfriend multiple times. Anagan is a danger to Helia.

 _“Better lock it in your pocket”_ Anagan would tell Helia everything. Anagan would tell about my nightly strolls. Anagan is a danger to us.

 _“Taking this one to the grave”_ I gathered a bouquet of White Lies just to remind myself that everything will be fine. Helia didn’t see the White Lies until we were back in the light. He thought it was the perfect time to get down on his knees and ask me to marry him.

 _“If I show you then I know you”_ I said yes in less than a second. Love has no hesitation, and we didn’t hesitate. It was then I knew I had to get rid of Anagan permanently.

 _“Won’t tell what I said”_ When we got back, we told the girls and the Specialists what happened and announced our engagement. They cheered and were happy for us, and some of them (Bloom and Stella) were a bit jealous that their boyfriends hadn’t asked them yet. We had a small party at the Frutti Music Bar, but I had to slip away and make preparations.

 _“Cause two can keep a secret”_ It did not long for me to make some homemade cakes, and I had a bottle of wine as a congratulatory gift from Klaus. I crushed the White Lies and add the powder to the wine and one of the cakes; I marked the poisoned cake with a giant A. Night was coming and I hurried my way to the park to see if Anagan might be there.

 _“If one of them is dead”_ Luckily, he was there and waiting for me. We didn’t discuss about the last three days or that night. I gave him the cake and a glass of wine, I had cake but I didn’t drink. The poison made quick work of Anagan.

 _“Got a secret? Can you keep it?”_ He was drifting off from the world of the living. I decided to give him one last comfort. I pulled his head into my lap and pet his hair.

 _“Swear this one you’ll save”_ I don’t think Anagan got a fair chance in life. He clearly had a rough childhood that made him turn his suffering onto Earth Fairies. Honestly, the Wizards of the Black Circle never really had much of a chance to be good.

 _“Better lock it in your pocket”_ Anagan has mentioned offhand that his father wasn’t exactly faithful to his devoted wife. Something must have happened that caused Anagan to run and never look back. Unfortunately, he had to run into me.

 _“Taking this one to the grave”_ He will sleep forever; I took his body to the Omega Dimension and left him there. If anyone came across him there, they would just think he was a prisoner that died from the cold. I never went back to the Omega Dimension to see if his body was still there.

 _“If I show you then I know you”_ A month later, the Wizards of the Black Circle fell apart. Ogron and Gantlos tried to seal all the Earth Fairies again, while Duman’s power had turned him into a monster that tried to kill the Specialist. Nabu destroyed Duman, but Ogron got his revenge on Nabu.

 _“Won’t tell what I said”_ Aisha wanted revenge and joined Nebula’s cronies; she nearly killed us and herself with trying to exact vengeance upon Ogron. The strangest thing about this, I felt like Ogron and Gantlos grieving for Anagan and Duman. They didn’t really put up much of a fight towards the end; they became blocks of ice trapped in the Omega Dimension.

 _“Cause two can keep a secret”_ A few weeks later, Helia and I were married. We were planning to get married in a year, but Nabu’s death has sadly reminded us that life is short and unexpected. Speaking of the unexpected, I found out I was pregnant.

 _“If one of them is dead”_ Well, I knew before I took the test that I maybe pregnant because I just slept so much and I hungered for meat. Helia was thrilled, my parents were ecstatic, my sister couldn’t wait for the baby to be old enough to become her partner-in-crime, and all of our friends were overjoyed. Bloom and Stella were more surprised than overjoyed because they thought I was too innocent.

 _“Yes, two can keep a secret”_ I had no clue if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. My mom told me that since it is my first baby that I probably wouldn’t know by intuition, and she warned me that I was going to be in extreme pain even with the aid of medicine. I can always rely on my mom for the brutal truth.

 _“If one of them is dead”_ Helia, through selling his artwork and a generous donation from his grandfather, bought us a nice home in Linphea. I couldn’t go on crazy adventures anymore because I had another life to worry about. Luckily, the Wizards of the Black Circle were one of our last villains that we had to face.

 _“Yes, two can keep a secret”_ The pregnancy was bit trying on my nerves and Helia’s patience, and sometimes I would just burst out crying because of hormones or a dream of Anagan. The baby was conceived during the time I was with both Anagan and Helia, but I firmly believe that Helia is the father. I hope he is the father.

 _“If one of us is……”_ The baby was incredibly active to the point that my water broke three weeks before the due date. Thankfully, Helia was there because he worked at home in his art studio. We rushed right over to the nearest hospital.

 _“Dead”_ The baby turned out to be a healthy boy that weighed seven pounds; I looked into my son’s eyes for the first time and I notice his eyes were incredibly dark with a tint of red. No one in my family or Helia’s had the genes for that particular eye color, and I knew immediately who the father was. I named my son Hades, after the character in his father’s stories.

*


End file.
